Шив Палпатин
Шив Палпати́н, также известный как Дарт Си́диус — последний Верховный Канцлер Республики и первый император Галактической Империи, обладавший огромной мощью: его не смогли убить ни Мейс Винду, ни Йода, ни другие джедаи. Он был самым влиятельным лордом ситхов, которого когда-либо знала Галактика. Также он имел острый интеллект, благодаря чему смог превратить Республику в Империю и уничтожить почти всех джедаев. На всё это у Палпатина ушли годы упорного труда. Биография До канцлерства (84 ДБЯ—32 ДБЯ) Шив Палпатин, один из самых влиятельных людей в истории Галактики, родился в 84 ДБЯ на Набу. Обучение у Дарта Плэгаса Мудрого и политическая карьера Палпатин стал обучаться у ситха по имени Дарт Плэгас, который дал ему ситхское имя Дарт Сидиус. Плэгас и Сидиус начали свои совместные исследования, пытаясь открыть секрет бессмертия. Также их целью было осуществление древнего плана ситхов, целью которого было уничтожение Республики и создание новой Империи Ситхов. Плэгас экспериментировал с мидихлорианами и добился фантастического прогресса, научившись создавать жизнь и оберегать от смерти тех, кто был особенно дорог ситху. Плэгас стал настолько могущественным, что начал бояться только одного — потерять свою власть и, в конце концов, так и произошло. На своё горе, Дарт Плэгас обучил Сидиуса всему, что знал сам. Прилетев на Датомир и приняв от Матери Талзин в качестве подарка её сына, молодого датомирского забрака Мола, Сидиус заполучил ученика. После этих событий надобность Сидиуса в Плэгасе оказалась полностью исчерпанной. Однажды Палпатин неожиданно напал на спящего Плэгаса и убил учителя, низвергнув могущество ситха. После смерти ситха Сидиус не только занял его место лидера в Ордене, но и стал хозяином 11-4D, дроида-помощника Плэгаса, служившего умершему до конца. По иронии судьбы, Дарт Плэгас мог уберечь от смерти других, но не сберег себя самого. В тоже время Палпатин начал свою политическую карьеру. Постепенно он продвигался по карьерной лестнице и в конце-концов стал членом партии Кальпаны и сенатором от Набу. Канцлерство (32 ДБЯ—19 ДБЯ) Становление канцлером (32 ДБЯ) Войны клонов (22 ДБЯ—19 ДБЯ) Правление Галактической Империей (19 ДБЯ—4 ПБЯ) Прибытие на вторую «Звезду Смерти» и смерть (4 ДБЯ) Появления *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part I'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part II'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part III'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part IV'' *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Revenge of the Sith'' Golden Book *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Ahsoka'' * * *''Lords of the Sith'' *"Mercy Mission"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Tarkin'' *"Bottleneck"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Thrawn'' *''A New Dawn'' *''Lost Stars'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Droids in Distress'' book * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' *''Battle to the End'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novel *''Star Wars: Rogue One Secret Mission'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy: A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Smuggler's Run: A Han Solo & Chewbacca Adventure'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Darth Vader Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 24: End of Games, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' *''Lando, Part I'' *''Lando, Part II'' *''Lando, Part III'' *''Lando, Part IV'' *''Lando, Part V'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' * *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Shattered Empire, Part I'' *''Shattered Empire, Part II'' *''Shattered Empire, Part III'' * *''Aftermath'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Shattered Empire, Part IV'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Голос крови'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' }} Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *[https://playstarwarsuprising.com Star Wars: Uprising official site] *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''I Am a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Rogue One Rebel Dossier'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Категория:Каноничные статьи